Harry Potter y la Perla de Inouva
by AoMe-LuPiN
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona que esconde más secretos que realidades? ¿Cuando todo es un complot, por el poder absoluto? Lo unico q' habra q' hacer es esperar a q' el tiempo decida tu destino, y tu destino esta lleno de tragedias.
1. Cap1 Arabella Figg

Copyright ã J.K Rowling. 1997  
  
Nota de la autora: El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros ã 2000. No hago esto para ganar dinero, solo por diversión, pero aún así los personajes originales son míos. Si de casualidad desean usarlos pídanlo primero.   
  
Harry Potter y la Perla de Inouva  
  
Capítulo 1: Arabella Figg  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Harry volvió a casa de sus tíos, él pensaba pasar todo el verano con los Weasley, pero Dumbledore ordenó que tenía que pasar el verano con los... simpatiquísimos Dursley.  
  
Así que allí estaba en su pequeña alcoba pensando sobre lo ocurrido el año pasado, se había enfrentado con Voldemort quien había vuelto al poder, gracias a una poción mágica, que incluía los huesos de Tom Riddle (el padre de Voldemort), el brazo de Colagusano y sangre de Harry.  
  
Harry se estremecía de tan solo pensarlo.  
  
Pero lo más extraño era que Voldemort no había atacado, ni en el mundo de los magos, ni en el Muggle.  
  
Harry se volvió al calendario y vio que era 31 de Julio, su cumpleaños número quince. Lo había olvidado.  
  
Harry ya no parecía un niño, era más alto, tenía el rostro más afilado, y al parecer los resultados de todos los ejercicios comenzaban a notarse (Peleas contra serpientes gigantes, entrenamientos de Quidditch, enfrentamientos contra Voldemort...)   
  
Estaba a punto de bajar cuando varias lechuzas se posaron en la ventana, se acerco a una de color rojizo y vio que esta traía un paquete.  
  
Dio vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero estés bien, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y espero verte pronto.  
  
Atte:  
  
Molly Weasley.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete, eran un montón de dulces y ponqué casero, abrió una rana de chocolate, leyó la envoltura, la arrojo y mientras se dedicaba a comer la rana siguió abriendo paquetes.   
  
El siguiente era de Sirius, era un pequeño pensadero de oro, y el liquido color rojizo. En los bordes tenía varias piedras preciosas incrustadas, Harry saco de su cabeza un hilo rojizo y lo hecho en el pensadero, eran la imagen de su padre y su madre saliendo de la varita de Voldemort, Harry ya no quiso seguir viendo más, esa imagen lo hacía sentirse triste.  
  
Harry tomó todos los paquetes de las lechuzas y los coloco dentro de la tabla suelta, después seguiría viendo, pero hoy no, no estaba de humor.  
  
Estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando escucho el grito de Tía Petunia.  
  
- ¡Harry tienes visitas!-.  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón, esperando que fuera alguno de sus amigos, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero solo vio a la señora Figg; (La vecina de los Dursley que siempre lo cuidaba), un poco desilusionado, Harry la saludó y esta le devolvió el saludo.  
  
- Bien vámonos Harry- dijo la señora Figg sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Harry algo desconcertado.  
  
- Pues al callejón Diagon ¿a dónde más? O no me digas que ya compraste todo el material.  
  
- P..pues no, pero...-Harry cada vez estaba más confundido- ¿cómo sabe Usted sobre el callejón Diagon?  
  
- Pues porque yo también soy una bruja Harry ¿no te habías dado cuenta?. (La tía Petunia estaba horrorizada)  
  
Harry estaba muy desconcertado estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la tía Petunia interrumpió - Arabella, si me hace el favor de irse lo antes posible, no quiero que Dudley se altere más de lo que esta.  
  
- ¡Ja! ¿ese gordo pastel?- Arabella señalo a Dudley con su varita mágica, el cual estaba agazapado detrás de tío Vernon- Pero bueno, si no te importa usaré su chimenea.  
  
La Tía Petunia le lanzó una mirada asustada a Harry y a la Sra. Figg, (ya que el verano pasado los Weasley habían hecho un total estrago en su casa, así que decidieron no volverla a tapar.) ¡incendio!- Exclamó Arabella, y en instantes la chimenea comenzó a arder.  
  
- Harry ve tú primero- la señora Figg. le alcanzo a Harry un poco de polvos Flu,   
  
Harry tomo un puñito, se introdujo en la chimenea - ¡al Callejón Diagon! - gritó Harry mientras se rodeaba de fuego verde y lo ultimo que vio fue a la Tía Petunia horrorizada.  
  
Momentos después fue trasladado al callejón Diagon, pero nunca había estado en ese lugar,(logicamente en la placita) era como una placita la cual tenia muchas chimeneas y de estas salía mucha gente. Harry diviso a Finnigan y se acerco para saludarlo, momentos después la Sra. Figg. Alcanzó a Harry y salieron de la placita.  
  
- Harry espérame aquí- dijo la Sra. Figg, y entró a una tienda, la cual según notó Harry era nueva:  
  
"Todo para quidditch: Escobas, Bludgers, Quaffles, Snitchs y uniformes de la mejor calidad". Harry se quedó esperando, cuando la señora Figg salió, llevaba un paquete grande y alargado, Harry reconoció rápidamente que era: una escoba.  
  
- Bien Harry, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- Arabella le dio el paquete a Harry y este lo abrió, era una escoba muy bonita, era mas larga que la Saeta, pero más liviana, en el tronco tenía varios orificios al final del palo, en una placa plateada tenia escrito en letras pequeñísimas:  
  
"Firex6 "  
  
Este es el ultimisimo modelo para escobas familiares, el cual dispone de un palo de Nogal Negro, ultrafino e irrompible. Tiene asientos para 6 personas y dispone de una velocidad mayor. Ahora 0/150km en 15 segundos.  
  
- Gracias señora Figg en verdad es un hermoso regalo- Contestó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Decidí comprarla, porque Sirius me dijo que te gustaban las escobas, así que preferí   
  
comprar una familiar para que pasees con tus amigos, la hicieron especialmente para ti.  
  
- ¡Muchísimas gracias Sra. Figg!- Harry volvió a sonreír mientras miraba las   
  
palabras: Hecho especialmente para Harry Potter, mis mejores deseos: Arabella Figg  
  
- ¡Ah! Harry, te he dicho que me llamo Arabella y no soy una señora, solo es el efecto de una poción en cuanto llegue diciembre me veré tan linda como siempre, Bien Harry, nuestra siguiente parada es Gringgotts.  
  
Se encaminaron hacía un edificio blanco, el cual Harry reconoció como el banco de los magos: Gringgotts.  
  
- Bien Harry, entrégale la llave al gnomo para que nos podamos ir.- Harry obedeció y después el Gnomo los guió a una barca, con la cual, bajaron por varias catacumbas hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el dinero de Harry, este tomo un puñado de Galeones, otro de Sickles y otro de knutts, se los metió al bolsillo.  
  
Subieron a la barca y ésta se dirigía a la salida de las catacumbas.  
  
- Bien Harry, esto es lo que tendrás que comprar este año- Arabella saco su varita - ¡Accio pergamino! Y apareció en su mano el mismo pergamino con tinta esmeralda que les daban todos los años a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Arabella le paso el pergamino a Harry y este lo leyó:  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
  
UNIFORME  
  
Los alumnos de quinto año necesitarán:  
  
- Dos túnicas de trabajo (negras)  
  
- Dos túnicas de trabajo de los colores de sus casas ( Madame Malkins )  
  
- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
  
- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)  
  
- Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)  
  
- Una túnica de gala.  
  
(todas las prendas de los alumnos deberán llevar etiquetas con su nombre)  
  
LIBROS  
  
Todos los alumnos necesitaran un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
  
- Guía para controlar los elementos, (Clase 4), Ramón Llull.  
  
- Historia de la magia, sus principios y orígenes, Ulderic Quintuinn.  
  
- Los Aurores, Mortifagos y Animagos más importantes de la historia,  
  
Arabella Figg.   
  
- Pociones Mágicas (Clase 4), Arsenius Jigger.  
  
- Todo acerca de las "Maldiciones imperdonables" guía para la autoprotección, Circe.  
  
- Animales fantásticos y sus propiedades mágicas, Newt Scamander.  
  
- De la A a la Z, conozca todas las plantas mágicas y donde encontrarlas, Phyllida Spore.  
  
- Híbridos (conozca todo acerca de estos), Grec Oliv.  
  
- Guía para la Tele transportación de objetos y como animarlos. Uric Nertfey.  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
  
- 1 Caldero (plata, medida 5)  
  
- 1 Juego de frascos (cristal cortado)  
  
- 1 Paquete de incienso de rosas marinas  
  
Los alumnos también pueden traer un gato, una lechuza o un sapo.  
  
Harry estaba muy distraído leyendo que no se dio cuenta de que estaban por salir de Gringgotts, cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien.  
  
Al darse cuenta Harry vio que estaba encima de una chica - Muy bonita por cierto pensó Harry quien estaba ido viéndola de una manera muy extraña.  
  
- Disculpa, me estas aplastando - Dijo la chica entre risitas - Harry reaccionó se levanto y le ofreció la mano a la chica, esta se la tomó y Harry la levantó.  
  
- Discúlpame es que yo estaba distraído- dijo apenado mientras se agachaba a levantar sus cosas y las de la chica.   
  
La chica lo veía divertido.   
  
- No importa, yo también lo estaba, toma aquí están tus lentes, - la muchacha le alcanzó los lentes a Harry, y este al tomarlos volvió a tirar todo.  
  
- ¡Que descuidado eres!- Dijo la chica riéndose con más fuerza y con un movimiento de su varita apiló el montón de libros y los agarró al mismo tiempo que Harry tomaba su escoba y el pergamino.  
  
- Mi nombre es Anfitrite Moonseal, mucho gusto.   
  
- Yo soy Harry Potter -Mucho gusto  
  
Harry estaba como ido viendo a Anfitrite que no se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la puerta, ni que Anfitrite empezaba a dar gritos de emoción ¡ Al fin conozco a Harry Potter! ¡Genial!.  
  
Harry seguía atónito viéndola y con mucha razón era una chica bastante linda no parecía ser más grande que Harry, tenía los ojos y el cabello del mismo color: plateado con destellos de un azul zafiro, llevaba el cabello largo sostenido en una media cola y portaba una túnica corta, color azul cielo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas que tenía en la cintura un extraño cinturón que tenía las iniciales: T,A,H,A. - Harry estaba pasmado viendo a la chica cuando lo interrumpió Arabella.  
  
- Harry es hora de irnos.- Dijo Arabella riéndose.  
  
- ¡¡Nos vemos Harry!!- Dijo emocionada la chica, dio vuelta y se fue a hablar con un gnomo.  
  
Después de salir de Gringgotts se dirigieron hacia Flourish y Blotts, y compraron los libros, enseguida se dirigieron hacía el puesto de túnicas de Madame Malkins, compraron los uniformes, y así se dirigieron a variadas tiendas, Al cabo de unas 3 horas, Arabella y Harry se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
- Buenas tardes Tom- Arabella se dirigió hacía el viejo desdentado que atendía "el Caldero Chorreante"  
  
- Buenos días Bella, casi no te reconozco, supongo que tu apariencia se debe a la poción de col ¿me equivoco?- El viejo le hablaba a Arabella mientras les servia 2 cervezas de mantequilla y un plato con carne y papas asadas.  
  
- Así es Tom- Arabella le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y enseguida le preguntó a Harry que que deseaba comer, pero este le dijo que no tenía hambre. Después de que Arabella hubo terminado su plato de carne con papas, volvieron al callejón Diagon, donde Harry compró un helado en Florean Fortescue.  
  
Mientras Harry comía su helado, se dirigieron hacía la placita, Arabella depositó un par de Sickles en el borde de una chimenea, y Harry coloco su mano debajo, enseguida apareció en la mano de Harry un puñado de polvos Flu.  
  
- Bueno Harry, yo me quedare aquí, entra a la chimenea y regresa con tus tíos, nos veremos pronto.  
  
- Gracias por todo Sra. Figg. - Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
- ¡OH querido!, Llámame Arabella, nos vemos Harry, y si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy.-  
  
- ¡a casa!- grito Harry y momentos después había desaparecido  
  
Al llegar con los Dursley Harry tuvo una acogedor recibimiento, (Tío Vernon gritando y Tía Petunia lo castigo) Harry subió a su habitación, y se dio cuenta de que no había comido más que una rana de chocolate y un helado, tomo un poco del ponqué casero de la Sra. Weasley y se dedicó a comerlo. Ya que no estaba de animos para bajar a la cocina.  
  
Harry sacó todos sus regalos y comenzó a abrirlos, primero tomó el de Hermione que resultó ser un libro que tenía por titulo "Magos célebres a través de la historia" Genial, -pensó sarcásticamente Harry,- ¡otro libro!. - abrió el libro y encontró una tarjeta que estaba entre una pagina la cual contenía un retrato de una bruja llamada Circe, Harry tomó la tarjeta y la leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, espero estés bien y espero ya no te tortures con respecto a Cedric.  
  
Besos de:  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry recordó que Cedric había muerto el año pasado.  
  
No podía evitar sentirse culpable, dio una ultima vista a la fotografía de la bruja del libro (la cual le estaba guiñando el ojo y sonriendo) y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en la chica que vio en el banco.  
  
- Es la chica mas linda que he visto- Harry negó la cabeza y siguió abriendo los regalos.  
  
Ron le obsequió un par de brazaletes dorados, Harry abrió la tarjeta de Ron:  
  
Harry:  
  
Estos brazaletes se llaman "Shining Star"y puedes aumentar tu velocidad +5 y la suerte +10, espero te gusten, por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry tomó otro paquetito que resultaron ser....-¿4 boletos para un concierto? Tomó la tarjeta y la leyó:  
  
Harry:  
  
¡feliz cumpleaños!, espero puedas asistir al concierto me han dicho que este grupo es muy popular y por eso decidí comprarlos.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry tomó el otro paquete que resulto ser de Fred y George Weasley, Harry dudó en abrirlo, pero se armo de valor y lo abrió: eran 2 pequeñas bolitas que parecían perlas, varitas mágicas falsas, "galletas de canario" y una placa dorada que decía algo así:   
  
"Harry James Potter"  
  
Cliente más importante de "Sortilegios Weasley"  
  
Harry estaba un poco cansado, tachó un día más en el calendario y se metió en la cama.  
  
Fin del Cap. 1 En el proximo Capitulo se sabra más sobre Anfitrite, y habra unas cuantas sorpresas ^.^ dejen Reviews!! 


	2. Cap2 La estudiante nueva

Copyright ã J.K Rowling. 1997  
  
Nota de la autora: El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros ã 2000. No hago esto para ganar dinero, solo por diversión, pero aún así los personajes originales son míos. Si de casualidad desean usarlos pídanlo primero.   
  
Harry Potter y la Perla de Inouva  
  
Capítulo 2: La estudiante nueva.  
  
El último mes de vacaciones Harry no paró de recibir llamadas departe de Ron y Hermione. Así que Tío Vernon, quien ya estaba harto canceló el teléfono.  
  
Dudley ya no seguía dieta, quizás porque temían que la comida estuviera embrujada y pudiera convertirlos en insectos o algo así (ya que los gemelos le habían lanzado un caramelo "longuilinguo" el año pasado) o tal vez porque Dudley amenazó por tirarse de la ventana si no comía lo que el quería.  
  
Como si fuera a hacerlo, además ni siquiera cabría- Pensó Harry  
  
Llegó el primero de septiembre y Arabella se encargo de llevar a Harry a "King Cross". Pasaron el muro y Harry abordó " El Expreso de Hogwarts" juntó con Ron, Hermione y Arabella, la cual se fue a un compartimiento distante.  
  
Harry les contó sobre quien era en verdad la Sra. Figg.  
  
- No me sorprende- Dijo Hermione con cara de astucia.  
  
- Es verdad-dijo Ron - ¿Recuerdan que Dumbledore dijo que te quedarías con los Dursley porque estabas más seguro allá?, Tal vez porque Arabella siempre estuvo allí. Pero cambiando de tema.... -Ron no pudo continuar, ya que en ese momento entro Ginny.  
  
- ¡Hola a todos! - Dijo sonriente Ginny   
  
- ¡Hola! Contestaron Harry y Hermione. (Harry vio que Ginny también había   
  
cambiado bastante, ya no parecía mucho una niña...)  
  
- ¿A que no saben que?- ¡hay una nueva estudiante!  
  
- Si que eres tonta Ginny, todos los años hay nuevas estudiantes, así que por favor déjanos hablar- Dijo Ron molesto.  
  
- P..Pero..Ron esta vez...  
  
- ¡Que te vayas Ginny!-Gritó Ron señalando la puerta.- Ginny salió del   
  
compartimiento bastante molesta.  
  
- Bien como les decía- añadió Ron.- A Fred y George les han llegado cupones de Zonkos, ya que les piden varias cajas sobre sus bromas, De hecho les esta yendo muy bien, ya que el primer día vendieron nada menos que ¡¡500 Galeones!! Y me compraron una túnica de gala nueva a mi y a Ginny....  
  
Harry recordó que les había dado los 1000 galeones del premio del "Concurso de los tres magos" a los gemelos, por lo tanto ya sabía de donde provenía parte del dinero...  
  
- El imbecil por delante ¿verdad Weasley?, aunque, claro, con tantos.....  
  
imbeciles en tu familia....- dijo en un tono de maldad un chico delgado y rubio con ojos grises, que acababa de entrar por la puerta y por lo visto había escuchado la conversacion.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy?- dijeron Hermione, Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo que sacaban su varita. Malfoy hizo lo mismo.  
  
Hermione y Ron lanzaron la maldición de las piernas de gelatina contra Crabbe y Goyle, quienes caían al suelo.   
  
- Bien Malfoy veamos de que estas hecho- dijo Harry con una mirada desafiante.  
  
- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Potter, ¿Qué tal un duelo? Vayamos al pasillo.  
  
Hermione trató de evitarlo, pero Harry no la escucho.   
  
Salieron al pasillo. Y Harry y Draco tomaron posición, después voltearon la espalda, pero en ese momento Draco hizo algo inesperado, bueno, tal vez no...  
  
Le lanzo a Harry una maldición mientras este todavía estaba caminando de espaldas.  
  
Harry cayó al suelo, y antes de desmayarse solo alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Hermione, las risas de Malfoy, y a Ron diciendo variadas groserías.  
  
Harry despertó, tenía la mente nublada, estaba en lo que parecía un compartimiento de lujo, acostado sobre algo muy suave, Harry levanto la mano para recargarse en la pared y así tratar de levantarse, levanto la mano y tocó algo suave, tratando de adivinar que era, Harry lo apretó....  
  
- ¡Aaaaah! ¡pervertido! - se escuchó el grito de una chica, la cual se levanto dejando caer la cabeza de Harry.  
  
Harry se estrello en el suelo, de repente, se levantó de un respingo, y miro que estaba... ¡sobre las piernas de una chica de cabello y ojos plati-azules y además accidentalmente le había tocado un seno!!. (N/A: me pareció divertido.....)  
  
- ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Harry quien se estaba sobando la cabeza.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE QUE PASO!!? ¡Que eres un pervertido Harry Potter!  
  
La chica le estaba gritando a Harry, como si este hubiera hecho todo a propósito.  
  
- D..discúlpame..no...era mi intención pero...la verdad estaba acostado en tus piernas y tenía la mente nublada...¿qué esperabas?-Harry se sentó sobre la cama.  
  
Harry también parecía molesto.  
  
- Bueno, admito que eso fue mi culpa, yo solo trataba de....  
  
La chica le explicó a Harry...  
  
- Veras, Draco te lanzó un hechizo y estaba tratando de quitártelo.. ya que tu amiga esta con el chico pelirrojo tratando de calmarlo, pero..... no se que .... te hizo Draco...déjame ver.  
  
La chica empezó a analizar a Harry, y este alcanzó a oír un suspiro resignado  
  
- La verdad no logró saber que hechizo te lanzo.....-dijo con un tono de preocupación.  
  
- Ya veo, no importa, de todas formas muchas gracias.  
  
- Harry trato de levantarse, pero inmediatamente cayó sobre la chica de nuevo, los dos se quedaron viendo.  
  
Harry no estaba precisamente "incomodo", lo mismo parecía pasarle a la chica, estaban en su nube hasta que algo los interrumpió:   
  
Eran Ron y Hermione quienes estaban buscándolo....  
  
- Har..ry....- Ron parecía estar bastante agitado- Te hemos estado buscando. De repente Ron se volvió a ver a la chica y a Harry.  
  
- ¡Ah! Harry veo que estas algo ocupado- Dijo Ron en un tono suspicaz, enseguida le guiño un ojo a Harry.  
  
- Hermione frunció el entrecejo mientras veía a Harry y a la chica (No era para más ya que esta estaba abrazando a Harry)  
  
- ¿Hemos interrumpido?- preguntó esta, que no paraba de verlos de una manera extraña.  
  
- N..no lo q..que piensan... es que... Malfoy y yo...y luego...  
  
Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y enseguida volteó a ver al piso bastante nervioso.  
  
- Lo que pasa - interrumpió la chica - que Draco le lanzo una maldición a Harry y como ustedes estaban bastante ocupados decidí encargarme yo...- Dijo mientras hurgaba en su túnica.  
  
Hermione le lanzo una mirada muy asustada y no era para mas ya que la chica llevaba una mini-túnica que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, tenia cuello de tortuga y no tenía mangas.  
  
- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó la peli-azul a Hermione mientras se levantaba a modelársela   
  
- Mis papás tienen una tienda de túnicas de moda en Hogsmeade, si algún día quieres comprar una con gusto te darán un descuento.   
  
- Si, pero ...MEJOR nos vamos Ron- le susurro Hermione a Ron.  
  
Pero Ron no le hizo caso, estaba muy ocupado observando a la chica, la cual le estaba tendiendo una mano a Harry para levantarlo.  
  
Pero Harry se volvió a caer.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡ya se lo que pasa!- Exclamó la chica mientras tronaba los dedos.  
  
- Que Malfoy uso la maldición de "los 2 pies izquierdos" - Se le apresuro Hermione - ¡Habilitus!- Gritó Hermione y instantes Harry volvía a tener un pie izquierdo y uno derecho otra vez.  
  
- Gracias Hermione-Dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
  
- De nada - Contesto Hermione, mientras le lanzaba una mirada severa a Ron, quien estaba como hipnotizado viendo a la chica.  
  
- ¡Ah! - la chica reacciono- creo que no me he presentado me llamo AnfitriteMoonseal, mucho gusto  
  
Y estrechó las manos de Hermione y Ron, (Este no le soltaba la mano.)   
  
Harry enseguida recordó que la había conocido en Gringgotts.  
  
Después de una plática larga acerca de Quidditch y la tienda de ropa de Anfitrite, todos se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron las túnicas de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry noto que Ron tenía una túnica nueva.  
  
- Estamos por llegar- se apresuro a decir Hermione.  
  
El tren paraba la marcha.  
  
Todos bajaron del tren y vieron a Hagrid quien estaba guiando a los de primero a que se subieran a las balsas.  
  
- Bueno chicos me despido, nos vemos en la cena.  
  
Anfitrite les guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Hagrid.  
  
- Oye Harry, ¿ Esa chica esta en primero?.- preguntó Ron confuso.  
  
- No lo creo, ella no se ve tan chica- Dijo Harry inmediatamente que volteaba a ver a Anfitrite. Que se estaba subiendo en una barca al lado de un chico de cabello negro.  
  
- Tienes razón Harry, alguien de primero no estaría así de proporciona....  
  
- Después de una furiosa mirada de Hermione decidieron callarse y se dirigieron hacía la entrada del castillo e inmediatamente se fueron hacía el gran comedor a esperar la ceremonia de selección.  
  
Mientras caminaba, Harry miró hacía el techo embrujado, estaba todo estrellado, con una luna hermosa.  
  
Todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas mesas.   
  
- ESPERO la seleccionen para Gryffindor- Le susurro Ron a Harry.   
  
Pero fueron interrumpidos por el cantó del sombrero:  
  
Me presento yo,  
  
Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts,  
  
No encontraras sombrero más inteligente que yo,  
  
Ya que yo puedo descubrir, todo lo que hay en tu mente,   
  
Y saber a que casa pertenecerás.  
  
A Gryffindor te colocare, si eres valiente, osado y caballeroso justo como Godric,  
  
Si eres Justo y leal, tu casa será Hufflepuff, Helga no estaría mas orgullosa,  
  
O tal vez en Ravenclaw, donde la sabiduría radica justo como la sabia Rowena  
  
O tal vez donde los astutos Slytherin, esta gente utiliza todos los medios posibles para lograr sus propósitos, igual al viejo Salazar.  
  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
  
Estas en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)  
  
Porque soy el sombrero pensante.   
  
(N/A: Ja, ja que cancion más boba no creen? =^.^=)  
  
Al terminar la canción, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, Después el sombrero quedó rígido de nuevo. La Prof. McGonagall dio unos pasos hacía el taburete del sombrero, abrió un pergamino y dio inicio a la ceremonia de selección:  
  
- ¡Chang, Shaoran!  
  
Harry diviso al chico de cabello Negro que se sentó junto a Anfitrite en el bote. El chico se puso el sombrero y enseguida este grito: ¡Ravenclaw!. La mesa de Ravenclaw comenzó a aplaudir y Harry divisó a Cho, la cual estaba abrazando al chico.  
  
- ¡Fujiimiya, Haruko!  
  
Una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises se acerco al taburete y se colocó encima el sombrero. ¡Hufflepuff!- Gritó. La chica se acerco corriendo a la mesa de los Hufflepuff, que la recibieron cálidamente. Así pasaron por varios estudiantes hasta que llego el turno de:  
  
- ¡Moonseal, Anfitrite!  
  
La chica peli-azul se acerco nerviosa al taburete y se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y el sombrero no se decidia.  
  
Harry vio que Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento y también observo que no estaba Snape en su lugar estaba...  
  
- ¿Fleur Delacour?- Gritó Ron confundido.  
  
- Y la señora Figg también - susurro Hermione   
  
- ¿Dónde estará Snape?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- Espero muy lejos- contestó Ron, que fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos!- exclamo sonriente.  
  
Al decir esto todo el comedor quedó en silencio  
  
- Este año los Profesores de Pociones y adivinación Severus Snape y....  
  
(en toda la mesa de Gryffindor se escucharon gritos de alegría, mientras que en Slytherin estaban todos furiosos).  
  
- ... Sybil Trelawney no nos acompañaran, pero en su lugar habrá varios talleres. En lugar del profesor Snape estará nada mas y nada menos que Arabella Figg, y ocupando el cargo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estará la Srita. Fleur Delacour que seguramente todos recordaran.   
  
Harry recordó que Fleur era una de las estudiantes de Beauxbatoms.  
  
- También este año tenemos una estudiante que fue trasladada desde Catwing hasta Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Catwing? Yo nunca había escuchado de ese colegio- Ron inmediatamente volteó a ver a Hermione, la cual también parecia confundida.  
  
El director continuo y el comedor volvió a estar en silencio total y Harry pudo divisar a Draco sonriendo mientras le daba de codazos a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- Espero la traten bien, debido a que es nueva y nunca había estado en el extranjero - El director esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y prosiguió- Esta chica estudiara con los alumnos de quinto año Y....  
  
- ¡Slytherin!- Gritó el sombrero.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban estupefactos y desilusionados, mientras veían como Anfitrite se dirigía a la mesa alborotada de Slytherin, ella parecía estar algo molesta, les dirigió unas miradas a Ron y Harry y sonrió.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban muy enfadados, ya que esa chica era demasiado bonita y agradable para ser una Slytherin.  
  
- No lo puedo creer Harry, esa linda chica en Slytherin...  
  
Dumbledore interrumpió  
  
- Y como les decía, el bosque prohibido es un área fuera de limites y ahora ¡Que comience el Festín!  
  
Al decir esto apareció comida sobre los platos de oro: carne asada, papas, guisado, y sin fin de variedades de comida y bebidas.  
  
Ron y Harry comían cada vez más rápido mientras veían furiosos como Draco abrazaba a Anfitrite y esta lo apartaba. Momentos después, Fleur se acercó a Anfitrite y le dio lo que parecía un termo muggle.  
  
- Bueno chicos, alégrense - Les susurro Hermione a Ron y Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué deberíamos de estarlo?- Bufó Ron quien estaba arrancando furiosamente con la boca la carne de una pata de pollo.  
  
- Si, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Harry molesto, quien no apartaba la vista de la chica. (a consecuencia de esto estaba metiendo un hueso de pollo a su jugo de calabaza.)  
  
- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Este año no estará Snape!, - Dijo Neville quien estaba al lado de Hermione- además no se porque están tan furiosos.  
  
Siguieron discutiendo, hasta que aparecieron los postres, después de comer bastantes Dumbledore los hizo cantar el himno del colegio. Y como siempre Fred y George lo entonaron con tono fúnebre.  
  
Al terminar, todos se fueron a su respectiva sala común.  
  
- Oye Harry- Dijo Ron algo preocupado-¿No ha aparecido Quien-tu-sabes?  
  
- No, es lo más extraño, pero supongo que Voldemort..  
  
Ron se estremeció y Harry le lanzo una mirada severa  
  
- Supongo- agregó- que debe estar esperando algo, se supone que ya debería haber hecho algo malo...  
  
Harry parecía bastante preocupado.  
  
- O a lo mejor...  
  
Ron no siguió porque Harry no parecía poner atención.  
  
Harry estaba pensando en lo que sucedió el año pasado, estaba allí con Cedric en el laberinto de la tercer prueba, entonces Harry y Cedric decidieron agarrar la copa los dos juntos, pero la copa era un trasladador, así que los dos fueron transportados a un viejo panteón donde se encontraban Voldemort y Colagusano( quien mató a Cedric momentos después de llegar).  
  
Enseguida colagusano añadió huesos, carne y sangre a la poción.  
  
Voldemort había vuelto al poder.  
  
Después su varita y la de Harry se conectaron por el "priori incantatem" y enseguida de la varita de Voldemort, empezaron a salir las almas de Cedric, un extraño muggle, Bertha Jorkins, y por último las de sus padres.  
  
- ¿Harry estas bien?- Hermione parecía preocupada.(ya que Harry se quedó parado enfrente del retrato y no entraba a la sala común)  
  
- Si, -contestó Harry, mientras caminaba al interior de la sala  
  
- Estoy cansado, me voy a la cama.  
  
  
  
Enseguida subió por las escaleras y entro a la habitación, se metió a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Harry se levanto sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, estaban el, Ron, Hermione, Anfitrite y Malfoy encerrados en una especie de burbuja, cuando vio una especie de luz verde.  
  
Harry se tocó la cicatriz, y por un par de segundos le había vuelto a doler, no hizo mucho caso de esto y se metió a la cama, pero no podía dormir. se levantó de la cama, iba a abrir el baúl para buscar su capa invisible y dar un paseo, la tomó y vio que a su lado estaba el mapa del merodeador, y recordó que el año pasado no se lo habían devuelto, lo tomó y algo cayo de este, Harry lo agarró y vio que era un papelito, lo abrió y lo leyó:  
  
"Estará mejor con su dueño"  
  
Harry reconoció la letra, era de Dumbledore.  
  
Tomó el mapa y la capa la cual se la puso por encima, bajo por las escaleras.  
  
"Rosa Pastel"- Exclamó Harry.  
  
Y el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió,  
  
Harry abrió el mapa y vio a Filch y a la Sra. Norris en su despacho, así que no había peligro, volvió a ver y vio que Moonseal,T. Anfitrite estaba en la cocina.   
  
Harry levantó la cabeza, luego volvió a ver el mapa y se sobresaltó, salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a un corredor, Harry divisó el retrato de unas frutas y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la pera, el retrato se abrió y vio a varios elfos domésticos rodeando a la chica, la cual estaba preparando algo en un caldero, escuchó que la chica les decía " pero es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Varios elfos chillaban de la emoción. Harry se quitó la capa.  
  
- ¡Harry Potter!- Chillo un elfo domestico.  
  
El cual Harry reconoció como Dobby.  
  
Harry le hizo una seña a Dobby para que se callara, pero Anfitrite ya lo había visto.  
  
- Ho...Hola Ha...rry...Q...que sorpresa- Sonrió nerviosamente Anfitrite.  
  
- Hola- Contestó Harry estúpidamente.  
  
Mientras veía como los elfos domésticos le llevaban una bandeja con comida y té.  
  
Anfitrite guardo enseguida el contenido del caldero en un termo.  
  
Harry tomó unas cuantas galletas y se acerco a Anfitrite.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry mientras observaba como Anfitrite cerraba el termo.  
  
- ¿Yo?...p...pues si ¿quién mas verdad?...pues veras...  
  
Harry notó que estaba muy nerviosa así que decidió cambiar el tema.  
  
- Oye ¿Cómo supiste del pasadizo del cuadro?- Harry dijo mientras se metía una   
  
galleta a la boca.  
  
- Pues simplemente seguí a los elfos.   
  
- Ya veo...- Harry estaba muy nervioso y no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de mirarla, cada vez que le hablaba o ella lo miraba sentía algo extraño en el estomago, como si fuera a vomitar (pero no precisamente por asco) era una sensación extraña pero agradable que nunca había sentido.(Ni siquiera por Cho.)  
  
- ¿Harry?¿Estas bien? Te notó extraño...  
  
Harry no respondió al parecer estaba muy ocupado viéndola.   
  
- ¿Harry?- Al ver que este no respondía Anfitrite le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza. Hubo un silencio prolongado... Harry y Anfitrite se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.  
  
- Creo que ya es tarde, así que ya me voy a dormir- dijo Anfitrite  
  
- Si, yo también haré lo mismo- Contestó.  
  
Anfitrite le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry(este se sonrojo) y salió de la cocina.  
  
Harry se despidió de Dobby y los demás elfos, se puso su capa y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Al siguiente día en el gran comedor, Harry le contó a Ron lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
  
- Debiste despertarme- no paraba de decir Ron.  
  
- Parece que esa chica es muy popular- Interrumpió Hermione, quien estabaanalizando los horarios. - Chicos ¿ya vieron?, tenemos casi todas las clases con Slytherin, ¡No es justo!- Gritó Hermione enojada  
  
- ¡Es perfecto!- Gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo que sonreían entre si.  
  
- ¿Perfecto?- Preguntó Hermione confundida.  
  
- ¡OH! ¡claro! ¿lo dicen por la chica nueva, no?, saben que chicos yo creo que no es lo que aparenta, ya que esta en Slytherin....  
  
- Yo no lo creo- Dijo Ron (quien estaba buscando con la mirada a la chica, pero no la encontró)  
  
- Es verdad - Contestó Harry- no se ve tan mala ¿o sí?  
  
- Para nada - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Es más yo creo...-   
  
Harry no pudo continuar sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, todos en la mesa de Gryffindor se callaron.(Ginny estaba sonrojada y con los ojos lagrimosos)  
  
- ¡Buenos días Harry!- dijo Anfitrite (que por cierto aún seguía abrazándolo)  
  
- B..buenos días..-(Harry estaba nervioso)   
  
Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor empezaron a hacerles burla.(Harry sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación y el corazón le palpitaba más y más rápido)  
  
- ¡Harry! Tu novia esta muy linda - Dijeron Fred y George.  
  
(Ginny salió llorando del comedor)  
  
- Si que lo tenías escondidito- Dijo Ron enfadado (Hermione tenía la boca abierta)  
  
- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Harry y yo no somos novios!..bueno ..aún..no- lo dijo en un modo que solo Harry pudo escuchar, enseguida Anfitrite se sentó mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa a Harry,   
  
Enseguida todos se callaron y siguieron comiendo, Anfitrite se sentó entre Ron y Harry.  
  
- Hola Ron, Hermione ¿Cómo están?  
  
- Bien ¿y tú?- Dijo Hermione cortésmente  
  
- Bien, gracias, disculpen ¿les molesta que almuerce aquí?, es que.. no me agrada mucho estar en Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Ah, no? ¿y porque?- Dijo Hermione con cara astuta.-   
  
(Harry tenía la mirada agachada, mientras Ron no paraba de observar a Anfitrite)  
  
- Pues...- dijo mientras se metía una tostada a la boca- PORGUE, de todgos son una bogla rgasistas  
  
- Bueno eso tiene sentido- Confesó Hermione  
  
Hermione y Anfitrite comenzaron a charlar y parecía que se llevaban muy bien.   
  
La charla de estas fue interrumpida por las lechuzas que llegaban volando a entregar paquetes. Hoy no había correo para Harry,   
  
Pero se dejaron caer bastantes cartas sobre el regazo de Anfitrite, esta no pareció sorprenderse.- Más admiradores -   
  
A Anfitrite parecía no importarle el hecho de que había recibido alrededor de 50 cartas y todas de chicos enamorados. Con un movimiento de su varita las desapareció.- Bueno chicos es hora de nuestra primera clase ¿Nos toca juntos, no?  
  
- Así es- Contestó Hermione- tenemos encantamientos con Flitwick.  
  
- ¿Encantamientos? ¡los adoro!- dijo una emocionada Anfitrite- pues vámonos ya   
  
Enseguida Harry, Hermione, Ron y Anfitrite se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía el salón del Prof. Flitwick,(Ron y Hermione se fueron por delante)   
  
Anfitrite agarró a Harry por el brazo.  
  
- Oye Harry- Susurro Anfitrite ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade el próximo viernes conmigo?.  
  
- Y..Yo...p..pues claro...- Harry sintió como se sonrojaba fuertemente, Anfitrite pareció darse cuenta, esta le sonrió cálidamente a Harry y abrazó más fuerte el brazo de este.  
  
Pero algo la separó, era Malfoy que estrujaba fuertemente el brazo de esta y se la llevaba, Anfitrite trato de soltarse, pero no podía, Harry enfadado sacó su varita.  
  
- Basta Malfoy, déjala tranquila- Harry tenía empuñada su varita y observaba a Malfoy con una mirada asesina, mientras Anfitrite hacía señas a Harry para que se calmara.  
  
- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia Potter!.-exclamó enfadado Draco - Además - dijo en un tono bastante amargado- además solo la alejo de la basu...  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, Anfitrite le había "regalado" una sonora bofetada a Draco.(este estaba atónito y se sobaba la mejilla)  
  
- ¡Basta Draco!- Dijo Anfitrite en tono meloso pero, bastante enfadada- ¡¡¡YO ME ANDO CON QUIEN YO QUIERA!!! (Al verla así Harry recordó a las Veelas cuando se enfurecían, claro que Anfitrite no se le había alterado la figura, es más aún enfadada se veía hermosa...)- Anfitrite se calmo y agregó de nuevo con ese tono meloso(pero aún así daba miedo)... y...ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá ¿De acuerdo?-Anfitrite sacó el termo de su maletín, le dio un sorbo, parecía bastante agitada...  
  
- Bien ¡Ya la escuchaste Malfoy! - Hermione también parecía asustada.  
  
- Así es que mejor te largues- Agregó Ron en tono de burla.  
  
- Harry empuño de nuevo su varita- O si no...  
  
- ¿O si no qué Potter?  
  
Esa voz no era precisamente de Draco(ya que este tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, que por cierto hace algunos instantes no la tenía), pero... le parecía conocida la voz.   
  
Harry volteó solo para ver el rostro alguien con cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina..- Snape- murmuro Harry..  
  
- Haber...- Dijo Snape que miraba a Harry malévolamente  
  
- ¿cuántos te rebajaría esta vez? Tal vez 100 o porque no 200 puntos de   
  
Gryffindor (Todos los que estaban presentes de Gryffindor estaban aterrorizados)- Pero..- Continuó- Este año la encargada es otra...-( todos parecían aliviados)  
  
Snape le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Harry y se fue por el pasillo.  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor empezaron a murmurar cosas respecto a que Snape no les rebajaría puntos este año.  
  
Todos, incluyendo Hermione y Ron entraron a la clase de encantamientos(Draco estaba furioso). Harry y Anfitrite se quedaron afuera.  
  
- Harry...lo siento mucho..por mi culpa- Anfitrite estaba temblando- Yo..lo lamento.  
  
- No te preocupes- No dejaría que ese Hurón te hiciera algo. - Harry estaba   
  
sonriéndole.- Harry notó que Anfitrite estaba cabizbaja y escucho algo como "no lo llames así".  
  
- ¿Disculpa?- Preguntó Harry  
  
- Por favor- Anfitrite dio un suspiro- Por favor no lo llames así.- Anfitrite le dio la espalda y entro al aula.  
  
Harry tenía el rostro confundido.  
  
Harry entró al salón de encantamientos y divisó al Profesor Flitwick un brujo diminuto que estaba parado sobre algunos libros.  
  
Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione  
  
- Si que te luciste Harry, casi nos quitan 200 puntos- Dijo enfadado Ron.- ¿Sabes que? deberías alejarte de esa chica..  
  
- Yo opino lo mismo Harry- Agregó Hermione la cual estaba leyendo un libro.  
  
Harry recargo la mejilla contra la mano en modo pensativo. TAL vez- pensó y volteó a ver disimuladamente a Anfitrite quien estaba leyendo un libro. TAL vez no. 


	3. Cap3 Gryffuni

Copyright ã J.K Rowling. 1997  
  
Nota de la autora: El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros ã 2000. No hago esto para ganar dinero, solo por diversión, pero aún así los personajes originales son míos. Si de casualidad desean usarlos pídanlo primero.   
  
Harry Potter y la Perla de Inouva  
  
Capítulo 3: Gryffuni  
  
En la clase del profesor Flitwick, todos comenzaron a repasar lo visto en el año pasado, asi que no hubo novedades.  
  
La siguiente clase era Herbología con la Profesora Sprout una pequeña y regordeta bruja, Herbología les tocaba con Ravenclaw. En esa clase vieron una planta llamada " Rosa Marina" (una flor preciosa con pétalos de todos los colores, y que además despedía un olor delicioso).   
  
La Prof. Sprout dijo que con esta planta se fabricaban perfumes de la más alta calidad y unas potentes pociones, aunque la profesora no dijo para qué. También vieron una flor llamada " Hiedra Milagrosa", la cual parecía una violeta azucarada con las raíces muy largas, las cuales estaban de fuera y entrelazadas entre sí.  
  
- Esta planta parece que no mata ni una mosca - Agregó la profesora Sprout -¿Alguien podría decirme que es lo que en verdad hace?.  
  
Como siempre Hermione alzó la mano y comenzó a explicar que las semillas trituradas de esta planta, pueden destruir cualquier planta mágica o medicinal. Y que sus pétalos- Agregó Terry Boot (un chico de Ravenclaw) pueden multiplicar cualquier tipo de liquido por 5.  
  
- Muy bien, -dijo la Prof. Sprout y les dio 20 puntos a cada uno-La profesora apretó la punta de una raíz y de la flor salieron una especie de cristales azules que parecían azucarados, estos cristales salieron volando hacía la Rosa marina, y al contacto con esta la flor se marchitó.  
  
La siguiente clase fue transformaciones con la Prof. McGonagall. Esta clase les tocaba con Hufflepuff.   
  
- La Prof. McGonagall comenzó a pasar lista y cuando hubo terminado les indicó a todos que sacaran el libro de Híbridos.  
  
La profesora comenzó a explicar que estos eran una mezcla de humanos con criaturas fantásticas, dio unos cuantos ejemplos, como los centauros que eran cruza de humano y Thestral (un caballo negro veloz y con la capacidad de hacerse invisible). Las Peryaton una cruza de Veela con humano.  
  
- Cómo verán hay 2 tipos de Híbridos ¿Alguien sabe cuales?-   
  
Hermione levantó la mano y explico que una era la creada por magos, como las Quimeras y los centauros y otras como las Peryaton, cuando se enamoraba tanto el humano como la criatura.  
  
La profesora McGonagall le dio 5 puntos a Gryffindor, después hizo un movimiento con su varita, pero pasó nada. Siguió explicando acerca de los híbridos hasta que terminó la clase.  
  
- Hermione ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente clase?- Preguntó Ron, quien estaba comiendo un bombón mentolado.  
  
- Defensa contra las artes oscuras y nos toca con Slytherin.  
  
Harry ya no parecía tan animado. Llegaron al salón y este estaba completamente adornado con cuadros de Centauros, Peryaton, Veelas, Quimeras, Dragones...-  
  
Harry volteó y diviso a Anfitrite quien estaba charlando con Fleur, pero Harry no divisó a los demás de Slytherin.  
  
- Todos los de Gryffindor se sentaron en las bancas de la derecha, en eso llegaron los de Slytherin.  
  
- ¡Buenas TAGDESa todos!- Dijo Fleur mientras caminaba hacía el centro del aula. (Anfitrite se fue a sentar al lado de Pansy)  
  
Fleur agitó su varita y en la pizarra se veían unas letras plateadas " Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour"  
  
- Como pueden VEG, mi NOMBGEes FLEUG Delacoug.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se reían del acento de Fleur, esta se dio cuenta, agitó su varita, la apunto a su garganta - ¡Cambio! - y agregó:   
  
- Y usted debe ser ¿Dracko Mal..Soy? (su tono ya no sonaba francés).. ¿o es con b? ¿Dracko Malboy o Dacko Malsoy?-  
  
Fleur maliciosa, esperó a que Malfoy contestara.(todos los de Gryffindor especialmente Harry y Ron se rieron)  
  
- Es Malfoy "con F" - Dijo en voz fuerte- y Debería decirle a mi padre acerca de la carencia de capacidad de algunos profesores, estoy seguro que a mi padre no le gustara escucharlo.(Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a reírse)  
  
Fleur sonrió  
  
- Y yo debería informarle al Prof. Dumbledore acerca de la estúpida educación que reciben algunos alumnos, estoy segura, que el profesor Dumbledore citara a sus padres, Sr. Malfoy y les recomendara que vayan a un curso para tomar modales, me han dicho que los cursos muggles son los mejores  
  
Fleur sonreía malévolamente y dirigio una plabra a Draco -Je suis desolée (Cuanto lo siento en frances, jej al menos de algo me sirvieron ^_~)  
  
Malfoy comenzó a gruñir algo pero no se escucho debido a las estridentes risas departe de los Gryffindor.   
  
Fleur los miró y todos se callaron.  
  
- Supongo -continuó mientras caminaba lentamente, su túnica era color gris claro con una abierta en la pierna, Fleur tenía una liguilla en la pierna descubierta, la cual sujetaba su varita, -Supongo ustedes toman la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con el Prof. Hagrid ¿no es verdad?-   
  
La mitad de la clase hizo un gruñido como de molestia. - Bien, supongo que ustedes ya aprendieron algo sobre los híbridos ¿me equivoco?.   
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Fleur sacó de la liguilla su varita - ¡Aparecium! - Y en instantes aparecieron por el techo del salón pequeñas figuritas de criaturas, desde Chizpurfles hasta ironbellys Ucranianos.   
  
- Bien chicos elijan el que más les guste.(algunas miniaturas golpeaban a los estudiantes)  
  
Ron eligio la miniatura de una Peryaton que se sentó sobre su libro guiñándole el ojo, Hermione prefirió un Pegaso dorado, algunas miniaturas elegían a sus dueños (como el caso de Neville, quien obtuvo un duendecillo) Seamus eligió un vampiro, y Dean un hombre lobo que corría sobre su cabeza ya todos tenían sus miniaturas excepto Anfitrite, Draco y Harry, solo quedaban una Nereida, una clase de unicornio plati-azul, con un cuerno larguísimo que Harry nunca había visto, y una especie de mezcla entre rana y lobo.   
  
Harry se decidió por la Nereida, pero enseguida el unicornio se posó en el hombro de Harry, Así que Anfitrite optó por la Nereida mientras Draco se quedaba con el lobo-rana. Muchos trataron de intercambiar sus miniaturas por que les mordían el dedo o les pellizcaban la nariz, pero Fleur no los dejó.  
  
- Bien chicos como verán algunos de estos no son híbridos, por favor levántense los que obtuvieron uno.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Anfitrite, Seamus, Dean, una chica Slytherin de ojos y cabello negro, a la cual Harry nunca había visto, obtuvo un híbrido de Nundu y Pansy (la cual tenía un centauro) se levantaron.  
  
- Chicos aquí faltan dos..¿Quién tiene al unicornio color azul-plata?-  
  
Harry levantó la mano y se lo mostró .Fleur le sonrió a Harry  
  
- Muy bien, ahora ¿quién tiene la mezcla de un lobo-rana?-  
  
Malfoy se levantó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
- Bien ahora les explicaré, cada Híbrido tiene una fuerza y una debilidad.- Fleur camino y se detuvo en la fila donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Harry.  
  
- Hermione - Exclamó Fleur- Dime la fortaleza y debilidad de tu Pegaso.  
  
- Pues- contestó Hermione- La fortaleza de esta criatura es que puede volar distancias de hasta 20000Km en tan solo una hora, Su debilidad es el incienso de Rosas Marinas ya que el olor hace que este pierda el equilibrio.   
  
- Muy bien Hermione- Fleur la felicitó al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa deslumbrante- 20 puntos para Gryffindor  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.   
  
- Bien Ron, es tu turno- Exclamó Fleur (la cual le guiño un ojo y Ron se sonrojo).  
  
- ¡Aouum!- Se escuchó un bostezo fuerte que provenía de Neville.  
  
Fleur se volteó a ver a Neville, frunció el entrecejo y suspiro  
  
- ¡Creo que los estoy aburriendo demasiado!, ¿saben que?... pueden descansar el resto de la clase (se escucharon gritos de emoción), pero...(todos se callaron, Fleur sonrió maliciosamente), peeero...tendrán que hacer de tarea una investigación sobre su criatura, excepto Hermione que parece saber todo de esta.(Hermione de todas formas lo haría) También tendrán que descubrir que come, ya que tendran que alimentarla, cepillarla, acariciarla y todos los cuidados necesarios, si necesitan ayuda Hagrid les ayudara, es un proyecto que se nos ocurrió, otra cosa - dijo Fleur que en ese momento se puso en el medio del salón- si algún animal se muere, enferma o se extravía les descontare puntos de su calificación- dijo severamente.- También tendrán que hacer su proyecto en parejas, Dumbledore me dijo que Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan bien, así que...  
  
Fleur observó a todos los alumnos y frunció el entrecejo...(hubo un silencio prolongado) - Tú - le gritó a Pansy- tú trabajaras con el- Fleur señalo a Seamus (los dos pusieron cara de asco), y así Fleur colocó a Parvati con Goyle, a Neville con Crabbe, a Dean con la chica peli-negra de Slytherin que se llamaba Kami Gockham, así Fleur fue formando parejas hasta que quedaron unos pocos...).   
  
- Muy bien en cuanto a ustedes..-dijo mirando a Malfoy y Hermione- ustedes trabajaran juntos- Dijo señalándolos con la varita.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡QUEEEEE!!!??? ¡¡YO NO TRABAJARE CON ESA SANGRE SUCIA!! - Gritó enfadado Malfoy mientras se paraba de su asiento,   
  
Ron y Harry se levantaron de su asiento dispuestos a golpear a Malfoy. Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza  
  
- No me molesta lo que él diga, Ron, Harry cálmense-   
  
Ron se sentó sin dejar a mirar a Draco con ira.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿con que sangre sucia eh!!??- dijo Fleur que en esos momentos se le acercaba a Draco bastante enfadada, - ¡20 puntos menos para Slytherin!- Dijo Fleur (los de Slytherin miraban asesinamente a Draco) - Sr. Malfoy - Alegó cortésmente Fleur- ahora en verdad tendrás que ir a un curso de modales muggle, yo me encargare de eso (Malfoy estaba indignado), No quiero - Exclamó Fleur indignada- que se repita otro comentario así, bien, Malfoy, cumpliré tus deseos, trabajarás con Harry.   
  
Harry y Malfoy estaban a punto de protestar, pero Fleur les lanzó una mirada aterradora- Ron tu trabajaras con Hermione. Y... Anfitrite...con...   
  
Fleur vio que ya no le quedaba pareja así que la puso junto con Harry y Malfoy.   
  
leur tenía una mirada de satisfacción ya que Malfoy trabajaba con una de las personas que más odiaba.   
  
- Una cosa más estas miniaturas tienen radares mágicos, si hacen trampa respecto a sus parejas automáticamente tendrán 20 puntos menos- agregó Fleur- quiero los resultados del proyecto para finales de Marzo, ya que estos meses estarán ocupados.   
  
Se sentía un ambiente tenso ya que Slytherin y Gryffindor trabajarían juntos...esto sería un desastre.  
  
Ya en la hora de la comida todos se dirigieron al gran comedor  
  
Hermione jugueteaba con su Pegaso y este le lamía la mano  
  
- ¿No es genial? Estas miniaturas son como si fueran reales- Dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
- Si, - Contestó Ron mientras miraba como su Peryaton se bañaba en su jugo de calabaza.   
  
En cambio Harry veía como su unicornio daba vueltas en su mano. Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero su miniatura tenía unos ojos plateados almendrados, y tenia 7 colas que le brillaban a la luz del sol.   
  
- Me gustaría saber como se llama- Agregó Harry.  
  
- Se llama Gryffuni- Dijo Anfitrite, que llegaba con su plato a sentarse junto a Harry. Tenía la mirada triste.- Harry necesito hablar contigo.  
  
- Harry la miró fugazmente- Dímelo aquí- dijo Harry con un tono indiferente en su voz.  
  
- Harry...se...que...estas enfadado...pero...- Anfitrite suspiro- No era mi intención...  
  
Harry en verdad no estaba enfadado, solo que cada vez que la veía se le revolvía el estomago, se ponía nervioso y las palabras no le salían.- No estoy enfadado- Harry tenía un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
- ¿En serio?- La mirada de Anfitrite brillaba con fuerza- ¡Que bueno Harry!-   
  
enseguida abrazo a Harry por la cintura, y Harry se sonrojó fuertemente, este colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Anfitrite.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban conversando animadamente de la cara de Draco y de cómo lo harían sufrir.   
  
Mientras, Anfitrite y Harry veían como jugueteaban sus miniaturas.  
  
- Son muy lindos estos Gryffunis- Dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
- Si, - Anfitrite también sonreía. - a Harry le latía más rápido el corazón cada vez que Anfitrite sonreía. No por nada,pero, la chica tenia una sonrisa esplendorosa  
  
- ¿Qué es eso Harry?- preguntó Ginny que acababa de entrar al comedor.  
  
- Es un Gryffuni- contesto Anfitrite, Ginny frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Ya veo..-Dijo Ginny- ¿y que hacen estos caballitos?  
  
Pues... Anfitrite y Ginny comenzaron a charlar animadamente, a Ginny también parecía agradarle Anfitrite.   
  
La siguiente clase fue pociones con Arabella, Harry nunca había disfrutado tanto pociones, ya que Arabella le daba preferencia a Gryffindor, mezclaron huesos de rana con cabello de unicornio y algunas uñas de gato y como resultado dio una poción para aclarar el color de los ojos.   
  
La siguiente clase fue historia de la magia donde el Prof. Binns habló acerca de un caballo que se volvió humano, Harry nunca ponía atención esa clase era demasiado aburrida.   
  
Ya para la hora de la cena, Hagrid, por primera vez se acerco a Harry y comenzaron a charlar.  
  
- Harry, dime ¿Qué te pareció el proyecto que ideamos Fleur y yo?- Dijo Hagrid con una cálida mirada.  
  
- ¡Genial!.. pero ¿tenía que ser en parejas? - Dijo Harry, recordando quien era su pareja.  
  
- Dime Harry, ¿Cuál fue tu animalillo?- Hagrid preguntó con un tono curioso  
  
- Fue un Gryffuni- dijo Harry que sacaba al potrillo de una cajita. (El Gryffuni estaba dormido). Hagrid parecía sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Que sorpresa!, -Dijo Hagrid conmocionado- Dime Harry ¿el Gryffuni te eligió a ti o tu lo elegiste? - Hagrid parecía contento y a la vez sorprendido  
  
- Pues...el me eligió- Harry recordó como el se fue a posar a su hombro.  
  
- ¡Felicidades Harry!- Hagrid le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Harry, pero por la fuerza de estas, se cayó al suelo, enseguida Hagrid lo levantó.- Harry te daré un consejo ponle un nombre.- Hagrid se fue a donde Dumbledore.   
  
Harry decidió llamarlo James, pero el caballito relincho furiosamente- esta bien, no te enfades te llamaras...mmmh...déjame ver, supongo eres ¿chica?- El caballito asintió con la cabeza-...esta bien agregó Harry, te llamaras Lily como mi madre. Al caballito pareció agradarle y le dio un leve cabezazo a Harry, como una especie de cariñito. Harry sonrió.   
  
- ¿Se llama Lily? -dijo Anfitrite con una tostada en la boca- Lindo nombre ¿Sabes? Así se llamaba mi madrina., Bueno Harry, recuerda que prometiste ir mañana a Hogsmeade conmigo.- Anfitrite besó a Harry en la mejilla y se fue hacía la mesa de Slytherin. Donde todos miraban enojados a Anfitrite y esta no les hacía caso.   
  
Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron. Harry comenzó a charlar que el próximo mes elegirían a los nuevos jugadores de Quidditch.  
  
- Ron deberías hacer la prueba, eres bueno jugando Quidditch- Dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
- Si, tienes razón- A Ron le brillaban los ojos.- Hermione ¿a ti no te interesa?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- La verdad que prefiero verlos jugar- Dijo sonriente Hermione.  
  
Ya en la sala común comenzaron a platicar acerca de Quidditch, y Harry le mostró la escoba que le regalo Arabella.  
  
- ¿Qué harás mañana Harry?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
- P... pues iré a Hogsmeade.- Dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
- ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si practicamos Quidditch en la colina?- Ron parecía entusiasmado.  
  
- No puedo, es que... tengo una cita con Anfitrite.- Harry estaba casi tan rojo como el cabello de Ron.   
  
- Bueno...esta bien- Ron parecía desilusionado.- siempre quedan los deberes ¿no es verdad?- Ron subió a la habitación un poco triste.   
  
Harry se sentía un poco mal, pero después de todo, Ron pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione, Empezaba a sospechar q' en verdad se gustaban, Harry se subió a la alcoba y vio el pensadero que Sirius le había regalado, entonces decidió escribirle:  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Espero estés bien, lamento no haberte escrito, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, las clases están demasiado pesadas, pero también quisiera saber si Voldemort no ha atacado. Espero puedas venir a visitarme pronto.   
  
Harry.   
  
Harry tomó la nota, se puso su capa invisible, abrió la ventana se montó sobre su Saeta de Fuego y salió de la habitación, Harry dio unas cuantas vueltas. El estar sobre su Saeta era un sentimiento maravilloso, miro hacía el cielo y vio una hermosa luna azul, siguió adelante y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el bosque prohibido.   
  
Harry divisó una luz plateada intensa, curioso, se acerco, estaba sobre un claro, el claro donde había visto al unicornio que Voldemort mató.   
  
Harry divisó un cuerpo plateado, se acercó y lo que vio termino de impactarlo.  
  
  
  
- ¿Lily?- Harry descendió y desmontó la Saeta, se quito la capa invisible y se acerco a el Gryffuni, Harry lo observo bien, era algo maravilloso, el animal emitía un aura color plateada que se revolvía con el tono azul de sus 7 colas, y el largo cuerno del animal irradiaba un sentimiento de paz profunda, se acercó, trato de tocarlo, pero este salió corriendo.   
  
Harry montó su escoba, agarro su capa y se la colocó encima. Decidió seguir al Gryffuni, pero cuando Harry se dio cuenta, había desaparecido, Harry desilusionado, se fue a la lechuzería.   
  
Al llegar a esta Harry acarició el lomo de Hedwig y le amarro la carta a la pata. - Llévaselo a Sirius- murmuró Harry. En respuesta Hedwig le pellizco cariñosamente el dedo con el pico, y se fue volando.  
  
El capitulo 3 me quedo bastante largoooolo se, pero me encanta ^-^   
  
En el proximo Cap, Harry tiene su primera cita con la chica peli-azul, Ron tiene una admiradora y una extraña catedral hace su aparicion.  
  
Misterios misterios y mas misterios en el Cap.- 4 de HP y la Perla de Inouva: La Catedral de Kether.  
  
Se Despide, no sin antes contestar el 1° Review que me mando, mi amiga Lucia ^-^ *Aome hace el baile del 1° Review O_o ¡¡No me vean nooooooo!*  
  
Lucy (¿Puedo llamarte así?) Que bueno ser la 1era q' deje review en tu fic, ya vez tu tmb lo fuiste en el mio ^-^, y repecto a Anfitrite, si dara problemas y muchos jeje pero no me adelanto ya veras q' pasa, y si si tiene una cierta relacion con Draco ^^  
  
y respecto a Ron, no t preocupes solo fue pura impresion ya q' esta mas colado con Hermione ^-^ 


	4. Cap4 La Catedral de Kether

Copyright ( J.K Rowling. 1997  
El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros( 2000.  
No hago esto para ganar dinero, solo por diversión, pero aún así los  
personajes originales son míos. Así como los gryffunis.  
Si de casualidad desean usarlos pídanlo primero.  
  
4  
Catedral de Kether Ya habían terminado las clases y Harry estaba algo nervioso, ya que era su primera cita con una chica, tomó su escoba nueva y se fue volando en esta, era algo lenta pero tenía varios asientos(ya que, introduciendo varias varitas en los orificios esta se hacía mas larga). - Nos vemos a las cuatro en la colina - Harry recordó lo que Anfitrite le había dicho. Harry se dirigió hacía la colina. Y descendió, se sentó a esperar, estaba jugueteando con su Gryffuni, cuando una voz lo llamó. -¡Harry!- Harry vio que una chica de cabello (lo tenía sostenido en una coleta) plati-azul le sonreía. Esta vez llevaba una túnica larga sin mangas color verde hoja, que tenía una abierta en la pierna derecha, en la pierna tenía una liguilla del mismo color donde estaba su varita. - pensó mientras veía como el viento jugueteaba con el cabello de esta. Harry...¿Nos vamos?- Anfitrite le sonreía cálidamente. Claro, -dijo Harry sonriente Harry, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Valle de Godric?- nunca eh estado allí, y me dijeron que es un lugar fabuloso ¿vamos? Harry asintió con la cabeza. le preguntó a una bruja regordeta por donde ir, esta les señalo el camino, enseguida Harry alargó la escoba, y ayudó a Anfitrite a subir, Harry se montó también, y se fueron volando hacía el norte, era algo difícil dirigir la escoba, ya que estaba más pesada, pero no parecía molestarle mucho a Harry, ya que Anfitrite lo abrazaba por detrás. Pasaron por varías montañas y al cabo de una hora divisaron un pequeño pueblito. Harry descendió, ayudo a bajar a Anfitrite, esta para mayor comodidad de Harry utilizo un hechizo reductor en la escoba y Harry se la guardo en la túnica. Harry dio un vistazo ese lugar era fabuloso, había muchos árboles, campos de flores, había un establo donde habían Pegasos, decía el letrero que estaba a su lado, también había un largo camino, y de ambos lados de este había tiendas y casitas muy rusticas, pero bastante hermosas. Harry, Me han dicho que siguiendo ese camino hay una especie de templo. ¿Te parece si vamos?. Esta bien, pero el camino parece muy largo, no creo que lleguemos en escoba, para antes del anochecer.-Pero entonces Harry recordó lo que Hermione había dicho acerca de los Pegaso, se acerco a el establo y habló con una mujer de unos 25 años y esta le rentó un Pegaso por 2 horas, después de montarlo, el Pegaso los llevo hacía el norte al parecer, sabía el camino. Harry estaba muy emocionado, el Pegaso volaba el triple de rápido que su saeta. Al cabo de unos larguísimos 20 minutos llegaron a una especie de Catedral, estaba toda hecha de oro blanco y tenía incrustados de caballos, Pegasos, Gryffunis y varios animales mitológicos, se podían ver 3 grandes torres, la del centro era mas grande que las demás, y tenia arriba de esta un Pegaso. También había vitrales, los cuales cambiaban de color, a Harry le llamo mucho la atención uno donde estaba una dama de cabello dorado En una puerta de plata decían unas palabras que estaban grabadas de oro:  
  
Entren valientes descendientes,  
Donde el poder de la luna radica, No temáis, nada es lo que parece,  
Aquellos que vienen a purificar el sagrado tesoro, no sufriréis las  
consecuencias,  
Más si Aquellos que vengan a presagiar la muerte, les avisamos que los  
cinco guardianes, Valor, Justicia, Sabiduría, Astucia y Unión, siempre Protegerán el sagrado  
tesoro.  
Enemigos de los guardianes No den un paso en falso.  
  
Harry sintió escalofríos de tan solo leer ese mensaje, pero Anfitrite no pareció darse cuenta, ya que esta, admiraba la Catedral.  
  
¡Esta Hermosaaaaa!, ¡cuando Ares y Aluc me dijeron que estaba linda no pensé que fuera tanto así!- Anfitrite se llevó las manos a la frente y observo más arriba.- ¡Esta genial!- exclamó. Disculpa ¿Quiénes son Ares y Aluc?-Preguntó Harry, esperando que ninguno fuera su novio. Son dos de mis mejores amigos- contestó. ¿Entramos?- preguntó Harry No..Mejor vamonos ya.- Anfitrite tenía una mirada melancólica, y tenía las manos sobre el pecho. Harry asintió con la cabeza, en el resto de la cita fueron a variadas tiendas y Harry divisó a Fleur que iba de la mano con un chico, pero Harry no alcanzó a ver quien era ya, que, Anfitrite lo jaló a una tienda de caramelos. -¡Hay Harry adoró los caramelos! - Anfitrite compró varías golosinas y salieron de la tienda. Mientras Anfitrite lamía una paleta. Harry seguía preguntándose respecto a lo que significaba el mensaje de la Catedral y porque Anfitrite no quería entrar. Anfitrite tomó la mano de Harry y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. De regreso a Hogsmeade Anfitrite entro a una tienda, que Harry supuso, era la de sus padres, ya que en el escaparate había varias túnicas extrañas. ¡Mamá! - estoy aquí.- Gritó Anfitrite que sacaba de su túnica una varita de dulce. Harry pudo divisar a una bruja joven y de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que llevaba una túnica lila pastel. Que tal, hija ¿Cómo estas?-. La señora volteó a ver a Harry. - Tu debes ser Harry Potter ¿no es cierto?. Si señora.- contestó Harry. ¡Ah! Harry-La bruja se acerco a el rostro de Harry, le levantó la barbilla y prosiguió,- Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre, y el mismo cabello que tu padre. Harry estaba atónito. U..usted...¿conoció a mis padres?- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la señora hacía lo mismo. ¿Quién no los conocería, Harry?, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando Lupin, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily y yo hacíamos tantas travesuras, sí que nos divertíamos, hasta que Severus lo arruinaba todo, jaja ¡Que días aquellos!. ¡Hay mamá!, Hablas como si fueras un vejestorio. La señora le dirigió una sonrisa a su hija. Disculpe, ¿cómo se llama?- Harry tenía curiosidad Giovanna Moonseal, pero tu puedes llamarme Aome. (N/A. Tenia q' aparecer) Harry estaba feliz, había conocido a otra amiga de sus padres. Mamá solo venía por unas cuantas túnicas, ya sabes.. Hay Tifa- suspiró- muy bien, toma las que quieras- Anfitrite entro de la trastienda y momentos después salió con cinco bolsas gigantes. Harry se despidió de la señora y le ayudo a Anfitrite con las bolsas más pesadas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre conoció a mis padres?- Harry estaba sonriente. Te lo dije, bueno o al menos a alguien se lo dije- Anfitrite sonrió. Oye tu madre te llamó Ti.....mmmh... Ti...algo...- Harry parecía estar cansado, esas túnicas parecían pesadas. Si, Tifa, ese es mi nombre... ¿Tifa?...- Harry estaba confundido. Si, Ese es el diminutivo de Tifereth, es mi nombre, ¿sabes? solo así me dicen las personas mas cercanas a mí. Me gustaría que me llamaras Tifa, es más corto.- Harry nunca había visto a "Tifa" tan sonrojada. De acuerdo- Harry también estaba rojo. Después de una larga caminata a Hogwarts, Tifa se sentó en el suelo, Harry la imitó. Harry, Tenemos que empezar con el proyecto de las miniaturas el próximo mes, si no, Fleur rebajará puntos de nuestras casas, me gustaría que hiciéramos el proyecto junto con Ron y Hermione. Harry puso una cara tensa, ya que tendría que trabajar con Malfoy, pero con  
  
Hermione y Ron sería más fácil, así que accedió. Harry y Tifa se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Harry camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, después de haberlas subido y darle la contraseña a la dama gorda entro a la sala común. Harry vio que Hermione y Ron estaban sentados leyendo. ¡Hola!- Exclamó Harry sonriendo Hola- Respondieron Ron y Hermione. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron. Harry ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- Ron ya no parecía molesto, tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos- ¿La besaste? ¿Son novios?- Ron estaba riéndose en tono burlón. Claro que no. - Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro. ¡Así te pareces a Ginny!- exclamó Ron. ¡Chicos basta!- Hermione los interrumpió.- Pero, cuéntanos ¿qué pasó en tu cita?- Hermione tenía una mueca graciosa. Harry les contó acerca del Valle de Godric, del paseo en Pegaso, (Ron estaba carcajeándose), de la capilla y del extraño mensaje y que Tifa no quiso entrar. ¿Tifa?- Preguntó Ron Si, es su nombre- Contestó Hermione, su nombre completo es Tifereth Anfitrite Moonseal- Ella nos lo dijo a Ginny y a mí. Entonces, ¿Tifa es tu amiga?- Preguntó Harry. Si, es una chica bastante agradable- Respondió Hermione Si, ya lo creo- Contesto Ron sarcásticamente. Y dime Harry, ¿Mañana si iremos a jugar Quidditch? Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione dio las buenas noches y se fue a su alcoba a dormir. Harry tengo que mostrarte algo.- Ron sacó un pequeño pergamino y se lo dio a Harry. Harry lo Abrió y lo leyó: Ron: FuE hoy que desperté con un solo pensamiento en mi mente, El de ver tu rostro nuevamentE.  
  
Tu admiradora secreta. Harry tenía la boca abierta. - ¿Quién crees que sea? No lo se, tal vez sea una broma de alguno de Slytherin- Dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Durante un rato se quedaron platicando de la posible admiradora de Ron, después subieron a sus cuartos, se pusieron las pijamas y se metieron a la cama. El sábado Ron y Harry jugaron Quidditch contra Hermione y Ginny, claro esta que ganaron Harry y Ron, después dieron todos un paseo en la escoba de Harry. Y Ron había hecho que Ginny se sentara detrás de Harry. El resto del mes las clases fueron un poco aburridas, especialmente las de Hagrid, que hacía que todos se sentaran en el pasto a analizar individualmente a sus criaturas. Harry ya no se juntaba tanto con Anfitrite, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, Anfitrite pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Malfoy, y Harry se lo agradeció ya que prefería estar con sus amigos. Harry ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Valle de Godric?- Hermione parecía curiosa. Si, Harry, Además podemos montar esa escoba los 3 ¿Te parece? Y un Pegaso también, necesito analizarlos de cerca- Hermione estaba leyendo un libro. Si, un Pegaso- Ron comenzó a reírse y Harry se sonrojó. ¡Hola a todos! - Anfitrite acababa de llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó junto a Harry. - Harry ¿nos vamos a la biblioteca? ¿Para que?- Dijo Harry Pues para investigar- Contestó Anfitrite molesta. No puedo, hoy es el único día libre y pensamos ir al Valle de Godric, pero ven tú si quieres. No, no puedo...- Pero bueno, nos vemos Harry- Anfitrite se volteó murmurando algo. Bien chicos, vamonos ya- Hermione se levanto de la mesa al igual que Ron y Harry. Todos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade y compraron bastante cerveza de mantequilla y meigas fritas. Después, los tres subieron a la escoba de Harry y se dirigieron hacía el norte. - Harry, esto es genial- Gritó Ron Si, es ¡Fantástico!- Dijo Hermione. Al cabo de un rato llegaron al Valle de Godric, Hermione empezó a decir cuanto sabía acerca de este, pero ni Harry ni Ron le prestaban atención. Hermione comenzó a acariciar a un Pegaso negro, le pagó a la mujer 10 sickles, se subió al Pegaso y les indico a Harry y Ron que hicieran lo mismo, Ron y Harry subieron a un Pegaso color plata y siguieron el camino. Al llegar a la Catedral, Hermione y Ron quedaron igual de impresionados que Harry cuando la vio por primera vez. ¡Es preciosa!- Hermione sonrió mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás para verla mejor. ¡Debe medir como 2 Kilómetros!- Exclamó Ron. ¡Claro que no!, anoche investigue y solo mide 1Km Si, da igual Hermione ¿Entramos?- preguntó Harry Ron y Hermione asintieron La Catedral era más hermosa de lo que lucía por fuera. Toda la pared tenía pinturas que se movían, y el sol se reflejaba por los vitrales, dándole colores a toda la catedral, Harry divisó a una mujer de cabello dorado, que estaba con un Gryffuni del mismo color, también a 4 magos que la rodeaban y Harry recordó haber visto a uno de ellos antes. No tenía banquillos como las iglesias Muggles, Pero aún así era la iglesia más bella que había visto. Pero lo más hermoso era el altar, de donde en la parte más alta se podía ver una estatua dorada de una mujer de cabello largo que tenía los brazos abiertos y a su lado derecho la de un hombre alto. Mientras que del lado izquierdo a una mujer, la misma que le parecía conocida a Harry. Harry se acercó al altar, subió unos cuantos escalones y se paro debajo de un circulo de vidrio, Harry miro hacía abajo y pudo ver como pasaban varios demonios debajo de este, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, escucho la voz de una mujer la cual provenía de la estatua:  
Esta es la Cathedral de Kether,  
Cuida tus pasos viajero,  
No te acerques a mí con malas intenciones,  
O recibirás el castigo de Selene  
En cambio, si vienes a mí con el corazón en la mano.  
La diosa te recompensara  
  
Cuando hubo terminado, Harry comenzó a sentir algo cálido en su pecho, una sensación de pureza total. Harry cayó de bruces y miro que donde antes se encontraban los demonios, ahora aparecían variados destellos de colores, Harry tenía una mirada asustada. No te asustes- le susurro una cálida voz. Harry volteó y vio a un chico alto, con grandes hombros y de cabello castaño, que llevaba una túnica Blanca con un cinturón delgado y largo color verde esmeralda,- El chico volteó a ver a la estatua, después se volteó para con Harry Ella es Lady Inouva, la guardiana de este templo, esa sensación que tuviste hace unos momentos purifica tu alma y corazón, aquí vienen los magos a purificarse- Agregó el chico de ojos ámbar.- Yo soy uno de los encargados de esta Catedral, mi nombre es Aluc Hesed. Yo soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto. Harry Potter, ya veo, - El chico se inclino ante Harry y se fue. Que extraño- dijo Ron, que veía al chico, como si fuera un extraterrestre. Yo no lo creo- dijo Hermione que miraba atentamente al chico. De repente, la estatua de la mujer volvió a decir las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Harry, y este vio como un resplandor cubría a Hermione y Ron, estos cayeron de bruces al suelo, tal como lo había hecho Harry. Es una sensación maravillosa- dijo Hermione emocionada. Como una total paz- murmuro Ron. Al cabo de un rato salieron de la Catedral, montaron en los Pegaso y se los regresaron a la mujer. Chicos, vayamos a explorar, ¿les parece?- Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada. Los dos asintieron. Hermione arrastro a Ron a una tienda de mascotas, Harry estaba a punto de seguirlos. Disculpe joven- Harry volteo y vio a una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, el cual lo traía sostenido en una trenza, tenía los ojos cafés y tez morena clara, portaba una túnica malva. La chica parecía tener la edad de Harry. ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry. Parece que usted tiene dudas respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Disculpa?- Harry estaba confundido, ¿Quién demonios era ella para hablarle así? Yo soy Sarai Rubysun. y soy una adivina- dijo en tono amable. Harry estaba estupefacto. Yo no creo en esas cosas- Confesó Harry Señor Potter, yo creo que sí- La chica tenía la misma calma de antes. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Preguntó Harry confuso La chica soltó una risita y señalo la cicatriz de Harry, por favor sígame Sr. Potter. Harry decidió seguirla. La chica lo llevó hasta una carpa morada, donde estaba sentada una anciana canosa. Bien hecho Sarai, ya estas progresando -dijo la anciana en tono amable- Siéntate querido. Harry obedeció. Harry, salió de la carpa, estaba confundido, su mente era un mar de confusión  
- ¿Cómo la anciana había sabido todo eso?, tal vez si era cierto que las adivinas existían y no eran unas farsantes como Trelawney, Harry se sentía confundido, ¿se antevería a dárselo? Harry apretó el puño con una sensación entre inseguridad, molestia y sufrimiento. Pero ahora no pensaría en eso. Harry camino hacia la "petshop" y alcanzó a Ron y Hermione, que no parecieron darse cuenta que Harry había estado media hora con una anciana en una carpa.  
  
(N/A: Espero les haya gustado mi Fic, este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Sarai ¿ya te diste cuenta?, decidí ponerte como un personaje en mi fic.) Avances del próximo capitulo: Habrá un baile de Halloween, personajes nuevos, unos no tantos y Harry descubre más sobre los merodeadores. 


End file.
